THE CLAYPOOL EXCHANGE
by plasma22
Summary: This is my take on what happens in "The Trouble with Harry"  S2E12   after Chance rescues Ilsa from Claypool and sends her off on the horse. Here is how the team  G and W mainly , plan the exchange to retrieve Chance .  One-shot


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Human Target, or any of its characters.

* * *

><p><strong>The Claypool Exchange<strong>

_(An insert in "The Trouble with Harry" S2E12)_**  
><strong>

Chance watched a very distressed Ilsa ride away on the horse. Winston called Chance on the earpiece:

"What's going on there Chance? What is this talk about you staying behind. Just keep moving and I will come and get the two of you. Don't complicate matters any further!"

"It's Okay Winston, I have it all under control." Chance tried to placate Winston.

"Yes, You've said that before, remember!" Winston retorted sarcastically.

"Look, in light of what just happened in there, I think it is best to get Ilsa clear and out of here. The guards are searching the property furiously... I can cause a diversion so that she escapes. You can negotiate my release with Claypool. Your bargaining chip is the thumb drive with Claypool's files, which is with Ames. Sara got out with them - so mission accomplished."

Winston was furious, " But Chance, we don't..."

"No buts Winston, this is how we are doing it. Ilsa is riding in what I think is a southwesterly direction from the property through the wooded area. You can try to intercept her just past the edge of the property - I doubt she is going faster than 20mph. I gotto go now and get the guards to move in my direction, before they get to her."

"Okay Chance but..." The next thing Winston heard was a gun shot being fired and the sound of a helicopter hovering close.

Winston sighed and resumed his study of the Claypool property via satellite images. He mapped out a route and drove down towards the south-west end of Claypool's property with the hope of finding Ilsa.

* * *

><p>Winston found Ilsa huddled by a tree, not far from the street. There was no sign of the horse. Ilsa looked tired, upset, and disoriented.<p>

As Winston helped her into the van, Ilsa mumbled, "Oh my gosh Winston,... so sorry. Chance, is he all right?"

"Well, that's what we need to start working on now, soon as we get back to the office. C'mon we have to get busy."

* * *

><p>Guerrero and Ames were in the conference room when Winston and Ilsa walked in. Guerrero was busy on his computer.<p>

Winston immediately asked, "Any word from Claypool's guys?"

Guerrero shook his head, "Nope, not yet. I am just ensuring Sara's location is secure.

Ames went up to Ilsa, "I have a change of clothes for you, lets get you out of this."

Winston waited until the women were gone, sat down, and let out a sigh.

"Oh boy, things are starting to spiral out of control!"

Guerrero looked up at him for a minute and responded expressionlessly, " Dude, since when did anything in this line of work ever get easy. We knew things may not go smoothly today, ... just got to deal with it the best we can."

Ilsa and Ames walked in just then. Ilsa, holding a bag of clothes, stared at Guerrero for a minute as she digested what he had just said:

"You know, Mr. Guerrero, I have always thought you were the most thoughtful and considerate man here, despite those hints of your rather nefarious activities on the side! And yet, from the start of this case, you have constantly alluded to my likelihood of bungling things up, being a liability,...I am..., I am really hurt and offended! What did you expect me to do, tell me,... wha, wha,...what should this amateur have done?"

Ilsa was hysterical and vague in her thiopental induced, partly anesthetized state. Winston watched her wide eyed in disbelief, but Guerrero was unfazed, and let her ramble on.

"What exactly should I have done under the circumstances? How else could I have gotten that, that, ...paranoid Claypool to drink the wine. Winston had warned us that the place was the most heavily guarded property in the country! I didn't think torturing him for the password was an option. Oh well, maybe you would disagree there, but my expertise aren't quite as broad... Do you really think I wanted to get myself into this mess? Feel this miserable? ...got enough to worry about,... my marriage was a sham..."

Guerrero walked over to Ilsa and firmly nudged her to a seat in the lounge area. She sat down, sighed, and flopped her head on the back rest.

"You have had a long day boss. Get some rest."

Winston shook his head as Guerrero walked back to the conference room. "This whole thing is a disaster."

Guerrero sat down with a puzzled look, "I have used thiopental many times before as a truth serum, but never seen such a prolonged effect, especially with such a small dose. Maybe it works differently on women - highly strung ones in particular! Yeah and there is the added effect of the alcohol."

Just then Winston heard his phone beep and pulled it out. "Guess what, it's a text from Chance." He read it and conveyed to Guerrero: "Claypool wants Ilsa to bring the files to the sports bar on Winter Street. She is to come alone. He warns - anything suspicious and the exchange is off."

He looked up at Guerrero, "Can't believe they specifically want Ilsa!"

Guerrero shrugged, "Seriously, what did you expect? These guys are professionals. They will have it all planned. You know they are going to try to keep Chance, Ilsa, and the files."

Worried, Winston asked, "Do you think Ilsa is up to this, in her current state."

Guerrero began typing on the computer. "Well dude, we are just going to have to work on it. Let's see here - thiopental is a barbiturate with anesthetic, sedative, anxiolytic, anticonvulsant and hypnotic properties."

Winston slapped his palms over his face and groaned.

"Relax, I know what to do. I am going to go fix her a drink." Guerrero got up and made his way to the kitchen. Winston followed on his heels.

"A DRINK!" Winston could not believe what he had just heard. The last thing Ilsa needed was further intoxication.

Guerrero glared at Winston, "Dude, calm down. Seriously, your stress management is getting worse with time. You know, I have tried to suggest ways to deal with it - but you obviously don't want my advice."

Winston let the comment pass, just to prove him wrong. "What are you trying to do to her, Guerrero. She needs to be able to focus in there - at the exchange in the bar! It's going to be dangerous."

Guerrero gave him a silencing look, " _A drink - as in an herbal tea _- to neutralize the thiopental ... Okay?"

* * *

><p>Ilsa, now changed into a brown dress, was sitting in the conference room sipping her herbal concoction. She made a face and stuck her tongue out as she put the cup down. "Yuck! I wont bother to ask what's in it. I'll take your word for it, when you say it's safe!"<p>

Ames laughed. Guerrero smiled slightly, "You'll be fine. Just finish it all."

Winston, still looking very serious, told Ilsa, "Look, Claypool wants you to deliver the files to him at the exchange. You will need to have your wits about you."

Guerrero, who was sitting next to him, leaned towards him and whispered, "Great going dude, _pressure_, that's what she needs in this situation!"

Ilsa looked up concerned, "Well are you going to send me just like that - you trust Claypool to keep his word?"

Winston leaned forward, "No, no, of course not. We will all be around. We have to plan this carefully. Claypool will have his men all over the place, inside and out."

"Chance will be inside - heavily guarded. We need to have someone in the bar who can help him get loose if needed." Winston rolled his eyes, "Chance probably has plans of his own to get away, and preferably without our help,"

Guerrero leaned back in his chair, "Well it can't be one of us - inside the bar. They have seen all of us and they will be expecting us. It's got to be real subtle."

"Maybe we should send a woman in. No, no I don't mean me," Ames pitched in. "Do you know any woman in town, available at short notice, who wont raise suspicion and could help Chance out?"

After a minute of silence and contemplation, Winston beamed, "Hey, I have an even better option - let's call Harry; no one will suspect him."

Guerrero looked at Winston like he was crazy, "HARRY? Seriously, do you know anyone more apt to get himself into trouble without even trying, than Harry?

Winston laughed. "Well the trouble is already there. And things always end well when Harry is around. Chance somehow seems to work well with him. He could be useful, you know."

Guerrero shook his head, "NO, you can't tell Harry about the situation. That bungling idiot will mess it up within minutes of getting to the bar!"

"Well, is there a way to get Harry to go to the bar without him knowing what's going on?" Ilsa inquired quietly.

Ames got excited, "Oh, I know. He has been trying this internet dating thing for a while now. Can you guys get him to think he has a date waiting in there?"

Winston and Guerrero looked at each other and slowly smiled.

"Sure, that can be done." Guerrero confirmed.

Winston played on the computer for a few minutes and looked up with a grin. "It's done. Harry will be visiting the bar, after Chance gets there, looking for a date called Laverne!"

For the first time that day, the team members present had something to chuckle about.


End file.
